


Pity (The Snakes I Grow)

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: The Trials of Herpo the Foul [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Basilisk Creation, Behind the Scenes Work, Gen, Magical Experimentation, With a Nod to Discian Witchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: If anyonecouldhatch a basilisk, everyonewoulddo it.
Series: The Trials of Herpo the Foul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108094
Kudos: 1





	Pity (The Snakes I Grow)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a riff on Bad Guy. In my defense, it was playing.

All very well to say in a scribbled margin that in order to obtain the mythical basilisk a hatcher must place a single egg under a toad, with so very many kinds to use of each - Herpo would, were he not himself and determined, be overwhelmed and dismayed.

The toad must be live, he discovers, and remain above the egg for the duration of the process, nor should contact be broken from sitting to hatching of the beast least the metamorphosis stall.

The sovereign of serpents, contained in the yolk of a hen, is a minute creature indeed, no longer than his smallest finger and half the width of his wand, yet Herpo is not dismayed - he has spent years reaching this moment of glory, another added is no burden - it is in fact opportunity to gather his forces.


End file.
